Let's dance
by T'PeeJ
Summary: The team is being sent out of town, but they can't find Kate. Gibbs and DiNozzo go looking for her.


DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, DPB (The second greatest being in the cosmos) and CBS.  
  
"OK boss," said Tony. "Here is 521 West 10th Street. Why would Kate be at this old school?"  
  
"I have no idea, Tony, but Kate's schedule says she would be there till 20:00," said Gibbs. "It's now 21:00. So she might be at the place." Two men got out of the car and went inside.  
  
Once in the hallway, they could hear music.  
  
Tony smiled at Gibbs, "Well let's go see what that is," said the younger man. "Kate could be there."  
  
"All right," said Gibbs as the followed the music. They walked down a short hallway to when it took a turn to the left and kept walking to some double doors.  
  
They opened the door to the Gym to find people dancing. They stood just inside and looked at the dancers.  
  
"Boss look," said Tony as he pointed to a couple. The woman was wearing a red dress. It was the missing agent. She stood very close to a younger man with black hair and a good body. "Kate can dance."  
  
"No DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "Kate can Tango." Gibbs jaw went to the lock position.  
  
"Tango," said Tony with a big smile on his face. "Well they get any closer to each other, they will be sharing their skin."  
  
"DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "Shut up! That isn't proper Tango music. Who is it?"  
  
Matchbox Twenty," said DiNozzo. "The song is called 'Disease'."  
  
The music stopped and Kate turned to leave the dance floor and she saw Gibbs and DiNozzo standing by the door. She walked very quickly over to them. "Gibbs, what are you doing here?" Asked Kate a little out of breath.  
  
Gibbs crossed his arms acrossed his chest. "We have been trying to call you, Agent Todd for over an hour," said Gibbs. "When you are on call, it means you can hear the phone ring."  
  
The man who Kate was dancing with came up behind her. "Kate are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Victor," said the female NCIS agent. "These are my partners from work. I have to leave now."  
  
"All right," said Victor. "I will grab your bag for you." He turned and moved out of sight.  
  
"I didn't know you could dance, Kate," said Tony.  
  
Gibbs just stared at where Victor had walked to.  
  
Kate watched Tony looking at her with a smile that would please any woman. Then she looked at Gibbs who didn't look happy at all. "I have danced since I was very small," said Kate. "It's a secret love of mine. I, at one point in my life wanted to be a dancer, but I gave that one up a long time ago."  
  
"Why?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"Umm I would rather not get into that one with you, Gibbs," said Kate as Victor showed up with a bag.  
  
"Here you are, Kate," said Victor.  
  
"Thanks," replied the woman. "I am not sure when I will be back, but it was great dancing with you."  
  
"Always my pleasure, Kate," said Victor. "Until next time." Victor took Kate's hand and kissed it. Then he walked away.  
  
Tony was watching Gibbs and he could see something in the man's eyes. Not that it came any further then that. "So Kate are you coming dressed like that?" asked DiNozzo.  
  
"No," said Kate with a smile. "I'll go down to the little girls room and change real quick." The three of the them went out into the hallway and headed back toward the door to leave.  
  
Kate stopped just around the corner. She smiled at the men and went through a door.  
  
"So boss," said Tony. "Do you know how to Tango?"  
  
Gibbs turned slowly to face the younger man. "Yes, I do, but you aren't to say anything," said the older man. Gibbs face was very serious. Tony could tell he wasn't joking about not telling Kate that.  
  
"All right," said Kate as she came out of the bathroom in the clothes she wore to work that day. "What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing," said Tony. "The boss and I were talking Life and how to stay among the living."  
  
"Someday you might just get it right, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Sure," said Tony. The three Agents left the building. 


End file.
